


Christmas Games

by Ashkah



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkah/pseuds/Ashkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Duo have started to play a game as part of their Christmas every year. Duo isn't having much fun this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Games

**Author's Note:**

> Gundam Wing and it's characters belong to Bandai, Toei and all other affiliated comapnies. Not me.

Duo huffed as he stalked back into the living room empty-handed. “You’re cheating,” he decided as he leaned against the frame of the entrance.

Heero continued to pretend he didn’t notice the glare being sent his way as he examined his new gun care kit. “And how, exactly, do you figure that?”

Triumphantly, his partner grinned like a cat that had caught their mouse and stated, “You’re moving it!”

The blue eyed man just snorted and looked up at the other with an accusatory eyebrow raised.  Interesting. His lover was getting desperate. “Now you know good and well I haven’t lifted one foot from this couch since the minute you decided to make our apartment look like a Gundam crashed through it.”

The Preventer let his grin drop into a pout then and plopped himself down onto the couch next to the other, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying his Christmas gift, which Duo knew he would. He just wished he could be enjoying his Christmas gift as well. Unfortunately, Heero Yuy seemed to have different plans.

“Well, can you at least spare me another clue, then?”

Heero shrugged. “You got your one clue already. Your game, your rules. Not mine.”

And it had, in fact, been Duo’s game with Duo’s rules. It had started three years ago, when the two had come home drunk after the annual Preventer Yule event and Duo, in all his drunken wittiness, decided it would be the best idea ever to play ‘hide and seek’ with their Christmas presents to each other. Unsurprisingly, the wasted Duo hadn’t thought to leave a note to the sober Duo about where they were placed, and come Christmas day, the two agents had ended up spending most the morning looking all over for the colorfully wrapped packages.

They had, eventually, found the gifts tucked neatly down at the bottom of the towel hamper. They had such fun looking for the gifts that Duo had then proceeded to make the proposal of making a game of it every year to see who could crack the other’s hiding place first, with only one clue from the other to help them out.

Duo had managed to beat Heero the last two years they played, and so Heero had started planning since October on what he could do to out wit his partner, and he couldn’t have been any more pleased with the results.

Duo’s pout turned into an all-out frown. “ ‘It’s small enough to be hidden inside the apartment’ is hardly a helpful clue, Heero.”

The long-haired agent huffed again and crossed his arms in determination. “Fine, then I’ll add a new rule: After an hour of searching, the giftee is allowed to ask for another hint.”

Heero just shrugged. “Okay, it has your name on it.”

“Heeeeeeero~!” The former Wing pilot was almost certain that the neighbors heard that whine through the walls. Fighting to keep his amusement contained he took pity on his lover for just a second.

“Okay, okay. That wasn’t fair. It is hidden in this room, so there is no need to go anywhere else in the apartment looking.”

Duo worried a pillow cushion in his hands as he tried to think of where in the room he hadn’t already looked. As it frequently did when he was deep in thought, his musings took on a verbal form, and Heero heard the other say, “For all I know, he ripped a seam and stuffed the thing inside one of the pillows…”

Then, the chestnut haired ex-pilot started and glanced down at the cushion in his hand as if contemplating the likeliness that Heero had done just that. To save himself from having to buy new pillows later, Heero reached over with his left hand to take the defenseless decoration out of Duo’s clutch.

It was then that a beam of sunlight caught a small glint of gold on Heero’s pinky finger and Duo blinked.

With reflexes honed through years of pilot and Preventer training, Duo snatched his lover’s hand and pulled it closer to him before the other had time to retract it. There, sitting a little awkwardly on the last finger was a solid band of gold. If he didn’t know any better –which really, he didn’t, but it wasn’t on the right finger and that had to mean something, right?- he would had said it looked like a wedding band.

Duo thought as far back as he could remember, but concluded that he’d never seen Heero wearing it before.  He looked up at his partner without letting go of the hand. “Where did you get this?”

Heero suddenly found himself taking an interest in anything in the room other than the man holding on to his hand for dear life. “I bought it. At a store.”

He braved a glance at his partner’s face then, and saw that Duo had a look that suggested he wasn’t completely convinced of that explanation. Sighing and rolling his eyes -hoping it looked like he was slightly annoyed- he put on his best scowl. “You know I would like use of my hand back. If you’re that interested in the thing, why don’t you just take it off and get a better look at it?”

Taking Heero up on the offer, Duo did exactly that, and hero figured now would probably be a good time to take the mugs on the coffee table back into the kitchen. The situation was about to get really embarrassing, after all, and he just didn’t react well to embarrassing situations.

 

Duo didn’t even see him leave. He only had eyes for the suspicious ring now in his own hand. There were no two ways around it. It was definitely a wedding band. As he turned it slowly in his palm, he noticed that there was something engraved on the inside.

 * * *

Heero heard more than saw when Duo made his way into the kitchen after him. He had only a second to brace himself against the sink before the other attacked him from behind, sealing him into a tight hug from behind; the ring held tightly in Duo’s hand. From the sudden wetness of his shoulder, he could guess the other was crying as well. “Funny thing is that it doesn’t really fit me very well. You on the other hand…”

Duo just shook his head getting more of Heero’s shoulder wet as he did. “I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!”

Embarrassment in check, Heero turned around to return his lover’s embrace. “I know we had talked about it some after signing the papers and all, but we never actually found the time to go out and look, so…”

Duo stopped his rambling with a passionate kiss. He finally broke it when it became evident that they both needed to take a breath. “It’s perfect, Yuy.”

Heero grunted. “I do believe that’s Yuy-Maxwell, Maxwell-Yuy.”

Duo just kissed him again.

 

“Merry Christmas, Love. Merry Christmas.”

 * * *

_DMY - Forever Bound, Forever Yours - HYM_

*end*


End file.
